


Beaten and Damned

by Allie_B



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_B/pseuds/Allie_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Everything is make believe. Never Google yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten and Damned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in about five years, so feedback would be nice :)
> 
> Also posted at http://imaginationru1estheworld.blogspot.com/

Frank was awake. It was early, the alarms hadn't gone off yet and the lights were still dimmed. He groaned inwardly as he realised he had a bad case of morning glory. Just another emotion he couldn't let the cameras capture. He lay still, breathing regularly, feigning sleep, trying not to think of lips and hands, and fingers and tongues. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the loud buzzing of the alarm sounded, but he'd got the situation under control enough to be able to get up without the security noticing anything untoward. He pushed back the crisp white sheets and walked across the cold white floor to the shower cubicle in the corner.

“Blank expression and blank thoughts.” He repeated silently to himself, “Don't let them know you're thinking, not yet.”

Shower done, he towelled off and pulled on his uniform of white trousers, long sleeve t-shirt and shoes. Stifling a sigh of longing for some colour, he clipped on his security pass and stepped out of the door.

****

Frank sat at his desk sorting the piles of print outs into pamphlets. He was careful to keep a blank expression as caught glimpses of news and pictures of friends still out in the zones, the lists of so called crimes twisted to fit with Better Living Industries propaganda. He glanced up as Elaine passed by and placed a sheet of paper in his filing tray. He picked up the paper, it was written on standard BLI memo paper and simply contained todays date and a time, 16:00. Frank felt the emotion rush through him, fear, nerves, but most of all hope. He swallowed hard and prayed that they didn't show on his face.

Frank wasn't sure he would have made it this far without Elaine. He probably would have lost it by now and started shooting the place up. Everyone in the zones knew Elaine's story. How Tyler had gone out fighting so she could get away. How she'd sat for days by the mail box after his death, blaming herself, before finally deciding to take revenge. How she'd stormed into Battery City on a one woman mission and not come back. That was the ending most people knew. Frank had been surprised the first time he'd seen her here, suited and blank eyed, with a pretty high security clearance, but not as surprised as he'd been when she'd grabbed him in a camera blind spot one morning and let him know it was all an act. Since then their exchanges had been brief, a note disguised as company business, quick looks exchanged in passing and hurried messages whispered in blind spots. All of it had been leading up to today though. Frank glanced up at the clock, eleven AM, five hours to go.

The hours seemed to drag by for Frank, he tried not to fidget or look restless as he continued to shuffle papers, only stopping for the regulation lunch and toilet breaks. At three forty-five he saw Elaine approaching his desk.

“Korse wants to see you in his office in fifteen minutes, Iero.” She said in a crisp, authoritative voice.

Frank caught her eye and nodded as he stood up.

“Good luck.” He heard her breathe as he walked past and he let the tiniest hint of a smile curve his lips.

 

****

 

Korse's office was in the the back corridors, away from where the noises that sometimes emanated from it could be heard. Cameras still covered the entrance, but if the rumours were true, and Frank really hoped they were right now, there were none inside. Frank knocked at the office door and then paused before entering, hoping that anyone watching would assume he had been called in. He shut the door behind him and turned around. Gerard was standing across the room from him wearing a crisp white suit with his dark hair short and tidy. Frank smiled at him automatically and then felt his heart sink as Gerard showed no sign of recognition.

“Gee...” Frank's voice cracked slightly on the word.

He cleared his throat. It wouldn't do to fall apart now, he had to make him remember. Frank crossed the room and put a hand out to touch Gerard before thinking better of it.

“Gerard, it's me, Frank. Do you recognise me?”

“You work in sector fourteen.” Gerard answered, his voice sounding strangely dull to Frank's ears without it's usual play of emotions.

“Yes, but think before that. Before we came here. Think of the zones.”

“I don't need to think of those times. I don't remember them. Everything here is perfect.”

Frank winced at the programmed sound of Gerard's answers. He screwed up his hands and took a deep breath,

“You have to remember. Think. Think about Mikey and Ray, the diner, the smell of spray paint, dust and motor oil. I know it's still in there somewhere.”

Gerard just looked at him blankly.

“Why would I want to think about those things? Out there is death, in here I am happy.”

“No you're not!” Frank almost shouted, “You're just doped up and empty.”

Gerard didn't answer. Frank made an exasperated noise and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up.

“Look!” He said, holding his tattooed arm out to Gerard, “Remember these? You designed that one and then freaked out at the needles when I got it inked.”

“Those aren't regulation,” Gerard replied, “You should cover them up.”

“Fuck it!” Frank shouted, finally losing his temper. “I'm going to make you remember.”

He shoved Gerard hard against the wall, breathing heavily. Gerard looked shocked at the contact and Frank held onto that hint of emotion. He raised himself up slightly and brought his lips to meet Gerard's.

“I wouldn't do that if I was was you.” A rough voice said close behind him.

Frank spun around and came face to face with Korse. He didn't know how he'd not heard him entering. Thoughts rushed through his head, had Elaine set him up, was Gerard just the bait, could he fight his way out of this, could he get them both out?

“I forgot something.” Korse said, smirking slightly, “Seems it was rather lucky I did.”

He walked over to the door and signalled two Dracs to come in.

“Hold him.” He ordered, waving a hand towards Frank.

The Dracs grabbed Frank by either arm and pulled him away from Gerard. Korse walked over to Gerard and slid a hand behind his neck, pulling him in and kissing him roughly. Gerard kissed him back and then stood calmly when Korse stepped away.

“Still mine it would seem.” Korse said, moving towards Frank.

“He'll never be yours.” Frank spat angrily, struggling against the grip on his arms.

The fist that drove into his stomach was sharp and hard. Frank doubled over gasping for breath whilst Korse ordered the Dracs to keep him upright. The next two jabs connected with his kidneys and Frank grunted in pain. He tried to kick out at Korse, but the older man had step out of his range.

“What's the matter? Afraid to fight me when you haven't got someone to hold me back?” Frank choked out.

Korse's fist slammed into his jaw and Frank tasted blood as his teeth split his lip.

“Still want to argue with me, boy?” Korse snarled.

“Fuck you.” Frank said, spitting blood over Korse's pristine ruffled shirt.

Frank lost track of the blows after that. They rained down fast and hard as the Dracs kept his arms pulled back so hard he though his shoulders might pop out of their joints.

“Stop it!” Gerard's voice cut through the air.

Korse turned sharply and Frank looked up through watering eyes, trying to catch his breath. Gerard was looking at them, pain and fear both clearly showing on his face.

“What did you say?” Korse asked.

Gerard firmed his jaw and looked at Korse, “Leave him alone. Stop hurting him, let him go and you can have me. All of me.”

Korse grinned and moved towards Gerard, backing him into a wall. He raised a hand and ran it down Gerard's face, leaving a smear of Frank's blood in it's wake.

“I think we may have a deal.” He said, pressing his lips and body against Gerard's as though to seal it with a kiss. The sight of his hands running over Gerard's body snapped Frank out of his shocked state.

“Fuck this.” He muttered.

Gathering his strength, he yanked his arm free from the Drac, who seemed to have loosened his grip once Korse had stopped his beating, and shoved him towards Korse. He spun round and kneed the second Drac in the stomach, pulling his other arm free as the Drac doubled over. Turning towards Korse, he saw him reach to his side to pull his raygun, only to find an empty holster.

“Did you really think I would trust you to let him go if I gave myself up?” Gerard asked, pressing the white raygun to the back of Korse's head. “Frank, bottom draw of the desk, there's handcuffs. Get them. The tape that's in there as well.”

Frank moved to obey, holding his bruised ribs and trying not to wonder how Gerard knew where Korse kept his handcuffs. He spared a look for the Dracs who were back on their feet, but sensible enough to know that they shouldn't make a move if they didn't want to be responsible for getting their boss ghosted.

Gerard ushered Korse into a chair with the raygun and Frank reached for the handcuffs.

“Not those.” Gerard said, “Use the tape.”

“But wouldn't these be much easier?” Frank replied, beginning to tape Korse's hands together all the same.

“They're for you.”

Frank looked at Gerard and raised an eyebrow.

Gerard smirked, “How else do you think we're going to get you out of here looking like that?”

“Oh. Yea.” Frank blushed.

“Better do his mouth as well.” Gerard said, obviously getting tired of Korse's muttered curses and threats.

Once Korse was securely taped up, Gerard motioned towards the Dracs with the raygun.

“Do it.”

Frank walked over to the Dracs and pulled both their masks off, watching them crumple to the floor.

“Ugh. It never fails to give me the creeps when they do that.” He shuddered.

Suddenly Gerard's arms were around him and Frank was hugging him back tightly, briefly forgetting the pain of Korse's beating.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Frank sighed into Gerard's neck.

They stayed like that for a few seconds more before pulling apart.

“C'mon then.” Frank said with a cheeky grin, holding his hands out for Gerard to cuff. “We're not out yet.”

 

****

 

Gerard had got some odd looks as he marched a bloody and handcuffed Frank through the corridors, but so far no one had stopped them. Being known as one of Korse's favourites had some advantages. Frank looked up as he felt Gerard tense beside him and saw Elaine walking towards them.

“It's ok.” He said quietly, “She helped me get to you.”

Elaine stopped them and looked for a second, taking in Frank's bloody, bruised face and Gerard's slightly rumbled clothing. Frank grinned at her and caught the slight pull of her lips as she resisted smiling in return.

“Where are you taking this man?” She asked Gerard.

Gerard bit his lip, fighting the urge to say, my bed, “He appears to have a bit of an attitude problem. I've been ordered to take him to the rehab facility.”

“Very well. May I suggest you get a vehicle at transport bay three?” Elaine said, giving them a meaningful look.

Frank shot her a puzzled glance, but Gerard just nodded and moved off.

“Korse likes to use bay one.” He explained under his breath, “He must have a car waiting there for him.”

 

****

 

They were soon racing out of Battery City. It hadn't taken much to get the car. Gerard had waved his pass around and snapped something about Korse's orders and here they were. It wouldn't be long before someone found out though and then the fun would begin.

“How long?” Gerard asked quietly.

“About three weeks.” Frank replied.

“Mikey?” Gerard asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

Frank just shook his head. They carried on driving in silence.

 

****

 

Once they'd reached the outer zones and were away from the surveillance cameras, Gerard swerved off of the road, un-cuffed Frank and pulled him towards him for a kiss. Frank winced as Gerard's lips pressed against his split one.

“Sorry.” Gerard muttered, pulling away and running his fingers over Frank's lip and bruised face.

“S'ok.” Frank replied, leaning into his touch, “I would have taken worse.”

“No, I mean sorry it even had to get to this. Sorry, I didn't remember. Sorry, I wasn't as strong as you.” Gerard finished quietly, looking away from Frank.

“Hey,” Frank said, turning Gerard's face back towards him, “Not your fault. God only knows what they had you doped up on and you got us out in the end.”

Gerard smiled slightly and Frank leaned in to kiss him gently. He soon forgot about the physical pain and lost himself in the feel of Gerard's tongue sliding against his and his warm hands wandering over his body. When they pulled apart they were both a little short of breath. Frank laughed, really wishing they weren't still by the side of the road in a shit load of danger.

“So, where to now?” Gerard asked, still unconsciously running his fingers up and down Frank's arm.

“The box shop.” Frank said, “They'll be watching the Diner and Pete should be able to sort us out.”

Gerard shifted back over in his seat, reluctantly taking his hands away from Frank, and pulled back out onto the road.

 

****

 

The box shop was a scruffy looking, run down, storage warehouse. When Frank and Gerard pulled up, the place looked empty. Gerard was the first to push his way through the battered metal door and stopped so abruptly that Frank bumped into him. Frank peered around his shoulder, trying to see what the hold up was. Pete was standing on the other side of the door, raygun levelled towards them.

“Pete, it's us. Like, really us, not brainwashed us.” Gerard said, putting his hands up as he took a step forward to let Frank in beside him.

“Dude, you've been gone for weeks and then you turn up dressed in all that fancy white shit, how am I supposed to know?!” Pete said, waving the raygun about in exasperation.

“Yea, in fancy white shit looking like I've gone ten rounds with the fucking terminator. Really the 'Everything is perfect' image Better Living are going for!” Frank shot back sarcastically.

“Alright, alright!” Pete lowered the raygun, “What the hell happened to you anyway?”

“Korse happened.” Frank said bluntly, catching Gerard's guilty look and cutting him off before he could start blaming himself again. “We need a change of clothes and the usual stuff. They're gonna be looking for us.”

“Ok.” Pete headed towards a stack of graffitied lockers and started pulling out clothing, food and weapons. “Where's Mikey?”

“We didn't...He's still...I couldn't...” Frank gave up and starred at the ground, not wanting to see the hurt on Gerard and Pete's faces.

“You fucking left him there?!”

A metallic crash made Frank look up as Pete smashed his fist into the locker door.

“It's not Frank's fault.” Gerard said, reaching out to squeeze Frank's shoulder. “We'll find him, Pete. We'll get him back, I promise.”

Pete just sighed and rubbed at his face before throwing a change of clothing to them both.

Ten minutes later, they were cleaned up and changed. They traded the car keys for bike keys, Pete would strip the car down and get rid of the evidence, one less thing to track them by. Frank slung the holdall of supplies over his back and climbed on the motorbike behind Gerard.

“Let Ray and the Kid know we're ok.” Frank said to Pete, “We'll try and swing by the Diner tomorrow once the heat's died down.”

Pete nodded. Frank gripped his hands tightly on Gerard's waist as Gerard kicked the bike into gear and pulled off in a cloud of dust.

 

****

 

Night fell quickly in the zones. Frank and Gerard had managed to get a fire going and heat up some shitty tinned food before it got too dark and now they were sitting quietly, just soaking up being under the open sky and away from all surveillance for the first time in weeks. They'd spread out an old blanket under them to make the gritty ground more comfortable, but Frank thought he would have been just as happy sitting on sharp, hot rocks as long as they were free and Gerard was himself again.

“I wish I couldn't remember it.” Gerard commented out of the blue. “Like, when I was in there, I couldn't remember all this, but now I'm back here I can remember everything.”

Frank didn't say anything, he just shifted closer to Gerard, letting him know he was listening. He'd heard the rumours of what Korse did to his favourites and he didn't want to imagine Gerard in that situation.

“He made me do stuff, Frank. To myself, to him, to others, but it was never about emotion, it was all about the power. I wish I could say I hadn't responded to it, but I wasn't in control and my body wanted it. He made me beg for him and moan his name and, god, it just makes me feel sick!”

Gerard had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them like he could keep all the pain from spilling out. Frank put an arm around his shoulders and pulled the tense body towards him.

“Hey, that wasn't you, ok? You were all jacked up on, like, Prozium or some shit!”

Gerard snorted, “I'm baring my fucking soul and you still managed to get a pop culture reference in there!”

Frank bumped his knee against Gerard's, smiling slightly, “It's true though. No way Christian Bale would have shopped Sean Bean if he hadn't been pumped full of that stuff. He didn't kill the puppy, did he?”

Gerard dropped his head forward onto his knees with an sigh.

“And there's no way Angel would have killed Jenny if he hadn't been Angelus. And Crichton wouldn't have landed on Aeryn and made her eject into the ice if Scorpius hadn't been in his brain. And River wouldn't have kicked Jayne's ass if she hadn't had that whole Miranda thing going on in her head, although he did kinda deserve it. And....”

Gerard's shoulders began to shake under Frank's arm.

“You better be laughing, motherfucker.” Frank said smiling as he felt some of the tension leave Gerard's body.

“How many years without TV and you're still a walking, talking dictionary of geek?” Gerard asked, not lifting his head.

“Yea, but you got them all.” Frank replied, laughing.

They were quiet for a minute, just the sounds of their breathing and the crackle of the fire disturbing the still night air. Gerard lifted his head from his knees and turned to face Frank. He caught Frank's eyes are held the look, lips slightly parted.

“Make me forget, Frankie. Please.” He said quietly.

Frank swallowed, “You're sure?”

Gerard just nodded. Frank pushed himself up onto his knees and leant in, kissing Gerard gently at first, but then harder, lips parting and tongues tangling together, both hungry and needy. Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth as Frank's fingers raked through his hair and down his neck. Frank pushed Gerard's jacket back off his shoulders and down his arms, running his hands lightly over the exposed skin. He broke the kiss and let his lips wander down Gerard's neck, licking the hollow at the base of his throat and gently nipping at his collar bone. Gerard's hands slid inside Frank's shirt and his thumbs brushed over the slightly raised lines of the tattoos on his stomach. Frank caught his breath, he needed more, he needed skin on skin, he pushed up Gerard's shirt, moving away him long enough to tug it over his head. Frank paused as he noticed the new scars on Gerard's chest, thin pink lines that looked like they had been made with almost surgical precision, Gerard's hands moved to cover them up, but Frank pushed them away and ran his hand over each line followed by his lips, like he could make them disappear along with the memories that went with them. Gerard relaxed again and pushed his hands under Frank's shirt, dragging his nails down his back. Frank moaned and pulled away long enough to tug his own shirt over his head, throwing it to one side before pushing Gerard down and covering him with his body. Frank brought his mouth back to Gerard's and sucked at his bottom lip, using his tongue to give Gerard an idea of what else he wanted to do to him. Gerard let out a low moan and bucked his hips.

“Frankie, stop being such a fucking tease!” He gasped.

Frank grinned and slipped his hand between them, running it over the outline of Gerard's hard cock through his jeans. Gerard pressed up into his hand, making a needy noise. Frank kept his hand there whilst he kissed his way down Gerard's body, licking at each nipple in passing. He paused as he reached Gerard's belly button looking up, enjoying the way Gerard's lips were wet and parted, his breathing harsh and his hands clenching in the blanket under them. Frank unbuttoned Gerard's jeans and pulled them down with practised ease, followed by his boxers. Gerard moaned loudly as Frank ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and swirled it around the head, teasing with little licks and kisses. Just when Gerard thought he couldn't take it anymore, Frank finally took all of him into his hot, wet mouth, sucking hard and still using his tongue as his mouth moved up and down. Gerard pushed his hips off the ground and rested one hand on Frank's head, not forcing, just guiding him and keeping him there. Frank moved his hands to Gerard's hips, fingers digging in a little as he continued to suck. Frank could feel his own erection, almost painful in his jeans, but it didn't matter cos he could hear the need in all of Gerard's little gasps and moans and feel it in the way his hips moved under him and his hand gripped at his head. Frank felt Gerard tense under him and his cock twitch.

“Frankie, I...” Gerard groaned.

“Hmm?” Frank hummed around his mouthful, knowing full well the effect that would have.

Gerard tipped his head back and pushed his hips up as he came hard, filling Frank's mouth with the salty, warm liquid. Frank swallowed, still sucking slowly and using his tongue to stretch out Gerard's orgasm. He deliberately let some of the come spill over his lips, pulling away and looking up at Gerard, catching his eye before licking them clean.

“Fuck.” Gerard sighed, collapsing back onto the blanket.

He pulled Frank up towards him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Frank's mouth, running his tongue over Frank's teeth and lips. Frank really needed to get out of his jeans soon or Pete was not going to be happy when he got them back! Gerard slid his hand down and rubbed Frank through the rough material whilst his tongue continued it's exploration of his mouth. Frank pressed back hard into his hand, making his need clear. Gerard eventually broke the kiss.

“Your turn.” He smiled as Frank tried to catch his breath.

Gerard unbuttoned Frank's jeans and slid his fingers under the waistband of both them and his boxers, tugging them down together. He dragged his nails slowly up the inside of Frank's thigh, over the skin behind his balls and back down the other side. Frank bit down on his swollen lip, thinking he was going to come before Gerard even touched his cock at this rate. He moaned loudly as Gerard's warm hand finally took a firm grip around his erection. Gerard didn't move his hand, he just held Frank, teasing him slightly with his thumb as his teeth grazed along his jaw. Frank whimpered and thrust his hips up as Gerard's lips found his again. Gerard's hand began to move, slowly at first and then faster whilst his tongue fucked Frank's mouth.

“Gee...” Frank cried out against Gerard's lips as he came.

Gerard kept his hand moving slowly until he felt Frank relax back into the ground. He pulled away slightly and gave Frank a cheeky smile before moving his head down and running his tongue over Frank's stomach, savouring the mingled tastes of come, sweat and dirt. Frank lay back catching his breath, enjoying the flicks of Gerard's tongue cleaning him up and thinking how this was exactly what he'd been trying not to think of only that morning. Once Gerard was finished with his stomach, Frank took Gerard's hand and sucked each finger into his mouth in turn, tasting himself and never breaking eye contact with Gerard as he did. Frank gave one last flick of his tongue against Gerard's palm before pulling him down next to him and resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. They lay like this for a while, breath returning and heartbeats slowing back to a steady rate, until Frank felt Gerard shiver. Pulling up his jeans and boxers, Frank reached for the edge of the blanket, bringing it over to cover them both as be curled around Gerard. Frank pressed his chest against Gerard's back, one arm wrapped protectively around him, fingers intertwined with Gerard's on his torso.

“Love you, Gee.” Frank said quietly, planting a kiss on Gerard's shoulder.

“Love you too, Frankie.” Gerard murmured sleepily, squeezing his hand.

 

****

 

It was early when they woke the next morning, but the sun was already heating up the dry air around them. Gerard had woken several times in the night, fighting his way free of nightmares, every time Frank had been there, holding him tight and soothing him back into sleep. He felt his breath catch as he rolled over and caught sight of Frank's bruises in the harsh morning light, the bruises Frank had got because of him. Frank felt his gaze and opened one eye.

“They're just bruises, Gee. I'll be pretty again in no time.”

Gerard gave a slightly bitter laugh.

“Besides, you're worth it.” Frank added, opening both eyes and pushing himself into a sitting position with a groan.

“Thank you.” Gerard replied earnestly.

“Come on,” Frank said reaching for his shirt and shaking the dust from it, “We better go and see if Ray's managed to burn down the Diner whilst we've been gone.”

 

****

 

They circled wide around the Diner before pulling in, checking for any signs of Dracs. Frank wasn't sure if it was a good thing they didn't see anyone or a little weird. Gerard's hand was twitching by his weapon as they approached the door. Gerard pushed through the door first, followed by Frank. They both glanced around the empty room and jumped as a clang came from the kitchen.

“Ray?” Gerard called.

The door between the kitchen and diner swung open and Ray bounded through sweeping them both into a hug. Frank winced as the strong arms squashed his sore ribs.

“Motherfuckers! You went to Pete before me, what's with that? Damn, it's good to see you!” Ray babbled, waving his hands around.

“You too, man.” Frank said grinning.

“We figured the box shop was less obvious than here, sorry.” Gerard added.

“I guess you figured wrong.” Pete said making them jump as he pushed through the kitchen door.

Frank took in his black eye and the BLI package in his hand and felt the familiar clench of guilt in his stomach.

“Shit. What...”

“I'm fine.” Pete cut him off. “This is for you.”

He shoved the parcel into Frank's hands. Frank ripped back the cardboard seal and pulled out the postcard sized screen. It was an ad card, standard BLI tech for sending out short propaganda notices, Frank was pretty sure that wasn't what this one would contain though.

“Ray, has the dock got any power?” Frank asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking

“Yea, it's over there.” Ray said gesturing towards the counter. “You know what it is?”

“I hope not.” Frank replied slotting the card into the docking station and hitting the power button.

He stepped back, not facing them and felt Gerard's arms wrap around his middle. Frank leaned back into him, tension in every line of his body. The screen flickered into life and they all watched silently as Korse walked behind the Drac tied to a chair, the same chair Gerard and Frank had left Korse tied to. Frank felt Gerard shudder as Korse smiled at the camera, Frank reached for his hand and squeezed it, reminding him he was there. Korse reached for the mask and pulled it off. Gerard stiffened behind Frank as a blonde head fell forwards on the screen. Korse grabbed a handful of that hair and pulled the head back, showing them all what they were praying not to see, Mikey.

“You want him? Come and get him.” Korse grinned nastily as the screen went blank.

 

****


End file.
